1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding controlling method, in which an expansion module for providing various additional functions can be connected to the main body of the mobile terminal and can thus be used along with the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service. Mobile terminals also provide additional services such as allowing the user to capture photos or moving pictures, play music files or moving image files, play game programs, receive and watch broadcast programs and access wireless Internet services. Thus, mobile terminals now function as multimedia players.
Because the mobile terminal includes a variety of different functions, the mobile terminals include various user interface (UI) environments that allow the user to easily search for and choose desired functions. However, because the mobile terminal is small in size, the there is a restriction in the amount of display space available for displaying information.